classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos
Chaos is a 2005 crime film directed by Tony Giglio starring Jason Statham, Ryan Phillippe, and Wesley Snipes. Plot During a hostage incident on a bridge, Detective York accidentally shoots and kills the hostage, and Detective Conners (Jason Statham), his partner, shoots the criminal. York is fired, and Conners suspended. Months later, Lorenz (Wesley Snipes) and four other criminals take hostages in a bank and demand to negotiate with Conners, who is reinstated for that purpose, but put under the surveillance of a new partner, the young Inspector Dekker (Ryan Phillippe). Conners shuts power down to open the doors and let a SWAT unit in, but there is an explosion, and the criminals flee using the ensuing panic and chaos. A TV camera had caught a shot of one of the criminals, who is arrested together with his girlfriend at her home, where banknotes are found with a scent used to mark evidence collected by the police. Banknote serial numbers show that they were requested from evidence storage by Inspector Callo, who had testified against York and Conners about the bridge incident, and is soon found shot dead in his home, in possession of incriminating evidence. Dekker finds from surveillance cameras in the assaulted bank that a director's computer had been used by the robbers. It turns out that they installed a virus to transfer one billion dollars to their accounts (less than 100 dollars from over 10 million accounts, so as not to rouse suspicions); this had not yet been noticed up till this point because one of the cameras (which are supposed to be focused at a fixed angle) is momentarily tilted down a little bit, which is visibly noticed during playback of the tapes. The author of the virus is identified as a programmer with criminal record, who is then found dead at his home. Dekker makes the bank robber who had been caught confess that Lorenz is the brother of the criminal Conners shot dead on the bridge and gives an address where he is to meet the two other robbers that night. The police suspects Lorenz wants to kill his accomplices, and indeed the house explodes, killing them together with Conners (who had entered to chase them). Dekker is devastated but receives another call from Lorenz, who eventually says Callo was insignificant in his plan. Dekker then finds that Callo's signature requesting material from the evidence storage was forged and makes the officer who gave it away confess that Lorenz is actually York, who, outraged at his being fired, became a criminal. He stole Lorenz's identity. His cell phone is tracked, he is caught, and as he offers resistance is shot dead. Finally, Dekker finds that a banknote he was given by Conners to pay a lunch is also scented, and realises that he was involved with York. Conners had survived the explosion he himself had triggered to kill his accomplices, and had put his police badge in the dead body of the criminal whose identity Lorenz had assumed, so as to pass as dead and run away. This is confirmed by Dekker as he searches Conners's house and finds incriminating evidence. He goes to an airport to arrest Conners before he escapes, but Conners phones him, compliments him on his sagacity, and escapes. The title is connected to chaos theory, as all the seemingly chaotic and unrelated events in the beginning of the film are actually linked to each other. Cars in Movie *1987 Chevrolet Caprice *1975 Oldsmobile Ninety-Eight *1987 Pontiac 6000 *1979 Ford F-250 *1986 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera *1987 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera Category:TV and Movies